


If These Sheets Were The States

by ashsparagus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Harry and Louis have a kid, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Perrie cries, Punk AU, Punk Harry, Punk Niall, Punk Zayn, Zayn's straight sorry, family fic, her name is amber lynn, it's liam, kid liam, niall and josh have a kid, punk josh, the title is an atl song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashsparagus/pseuds/ashsparagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wishes he didn't know how to deal with Harry's absence, but now all he and Perrie can do is wait. (the title is an All Time Low song, and the one shot is almost as good, I promise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If These Sheets Were The States

 

Harry Styles took a shaky breath as he hugged his husband goodbye. His band was leaving for the first show of their third tour in exactly thirty minutes. 

"'M gonna miss you," Louis mumbled into the taller man's chest. 

Kissing his spouse's head, Harry squeezed him tighter. "Me too, baby."

"Daddy? Papa?" Their daughter gave two short tugs to the bottom of Harry's t-shirt. 

"Amber Lynn," Harry sang her name out, lifting the small five year old off of the tiled airport floor. "You gonna take care of your daddy while I'm gone, Glow Worm?" Harry had called his daughter Glow Worm for pretty much her entire life. It was because she was born three months prematurely due to her surrogate mother's ill pregnancy. Since she was so tiny and unhealthy, Amber wasn't able to keep herself warm at night, so they wrapped her up in a glowing, heated blanket that made her look like a worm according to the singer. Hence the nickname. 

"Yes, Papa," Amber nodded wrapping her skinny arms around her dad's neck. 

Louis rubbed a hand on the brunette girl's back "We'll get on alright, won't we Amber Lynn?"

Their daughter nodded once again, her big, blue eyes wide with the exhaustion of being woken up at 5:00 in the morning. 

"You ready to go, mate?" Harry's band mate, Zayn, made his way over to the trio with his fiancé, and Amber's godmother, Perrie. 

The curly haired lad shrugged, not anywhere near setting his daughter down. "'Spose we should get Ni and Josh to let go of Liam before boarding calls."

Niall Horan and Josh Devine were the last two members of Harry's punk, post hardcore band. They were just as covered with tattoos and piercings as Zayn and Harry, and also just as loving with their six year old son, Liam. Whenever the band went on tour Liam came to stay with Louis and Amber Lynn since his dad's were absent. That was okay, though, because Liam loved spending time with his godfather. 

"Final boarding call for flight 704 to New York City," the loud speaker crackled. 

"This is it Glow Worm," Harry sighed, pecking his daughter's cheek, and setting her on her own two feet once again. "I love you both," the singer kissed his husband on the lips quickly, holding his tears back. 

"I wove you, too, Papa," Amber responded without missing a beat. The singer couldn't help but let a tear slide down his cheek. 

Josh and Niall made their way over towards the other five. "Okay," Josh set Liam down in front of Louis. "Here's the little squirt."

"Dad!" Liam whined his six year old whine. "I'm not little!"

"Yeah whatever you say, Tiny," teased Josh. 

Niall slapped his husband on the arm before bending down to get to Liam's height. "You be good for Uncle Louis, alright bud?" 

"Okay, Pa. I love you," 

"I love you, too," Niall's voice broke at the end of his sentence and tears prickled in his eyes. The blonde kissed his son's right eyebrow, then ducked his head so Liam could plant a kiss on his father's piercing that was in the same spot. 

Josh lifted the six year old up into his arms once again, hugging him tightly. He was crying now. "I'll miss you, Tiny. Be good."

Liam said nothing, but instead wrapped his arms around the drummer's neck and hugged him back. 

"Okay, can we just get going before I make a scene?" Perrie asked from Zayn's side. Her mascara was running everywhere and she about to start sobbing, as she always did before the band left for tour. 

"I love you, baby," Zayn began murmuring sweet nothing's to his fiancée softly, kissing her face, and holding her close while she lost it. 

"C'mere honey," Louis said, opening his arms for Perrie so she could soak his shirt as they watched the band leave. 

"Daddy," Amber Lynn spoke. 

"Yeah, love, let's go."

Perrie grabbed Liam's hand and Louis took his daughter's. Together they set off home. 

 

******

 

The first couple weeks were bad, as always. And, as always, Perrie spent about the first five nights in her and Zayn's empty flat before moving into the Styles household, claiming she didn't want the kids to have to eat Louis' cooking day and night. 

They had their own little makeshift family, and it worked for them. At least they told themselves it did. Of course everyone was missing the band immensely. 

Some mornings Liam would trot down the stairs, trailing his prized blanket, and ask where his daddy and papa were. He would of course cry all over again once they explained to the six year old that his parents weren't coming back for another ten months, and his wails would wake Amber Lynn, who would start crying with him. 

Louis was glad to have Perrie with him at all times. The two were as good of friends as Liam and Amber. Being the husband and almost-wife of two incredibly famous band members, and constantly being subjected to the public left plenty of hardships for them to get through together. 

The same went for the kids. Their dad's left them every other year to go sing music that they weren't allowed to listen to. Unless it was the band's cover of Amber Lynn by Mayday Parade (why else would Harry Styles name his daughter that?) or the ever famous Liam's Song, that Josh had written on the first tour in honor of his son, since neither of those contained swear words or screaming. 

"What d'you kids want for lunch?" Perrie asked them as they sat at the kitchen counter one afternoon. 

"Mac and cheese!" Squealed Liam at the same time Amber Lynn said, "Mario Kart!"

"You can't eat a video game, stupid," Liam quipped. 

"Li," scolded Perrie. "That's no way to speak to your friend. Now apologize."

"I'm sorry, Amber Lynn," Liam said, kissing the younger girl on the cheek. 

"S'okay, Liam," Amber responded, blushing. 

Perrie ended up cooking them macaroni and cheese. 

 

*****

 

The first couples nights Perrie stays with Louis and the kids, she sleeps in the guest room. But after a while she gets lonely. So does Louis. It's just easier for both of them to sleep in the master bedroom together. After all, Louis is gay and they're best friends. Also you miss your husband less if there's another warm body sleeping next to you. 

One evening, long after the kids have gone to sleep, Louis enters his (and it might as well be Perrie's now, too) bedroom to find his blonde friend skyping with her fiancé. 

"Zayn, babe, go get Harry, Lou's here," 

"HARRY GETCHA FAT ARSE IN HERE! YOUR HUSBAND'S ON SKYPE!" Louis could here Zayn yell. 

As Louis dove onto the king sized bed next to Perrie, he saw Harry appear on her laptop screen. 

"Hey, baby," Harry smiled brighter than in any pictures or interviews. Louis liked it when Harry smiled like that. It was like his own private Harry Smile. The one the public didn't get to see. 

"How's our Glow Worm doing?" The brunette asked excitedly. 

"This is my Skype call too, Styles," Zayn butted in, shoving Harry to the side. 

"Fuck off, Malik,"

"Did I hear 'Skype call?'" Niall's Irish accent sounded from off camera. In no time at all a shirtless blonde lad appeared in between Harry and Zayn. "HI PERRIE AND LOU!" Niall exclaimed. "ILOVEYOUGUYSMORETHANHARRYORZAYN!" He said as loudly as possible while the two mentioned boys pushed him out of camera shot. 

"Hey guys," Josh's smiling face appeared above Harry's right shoulder. 

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Zayn grumbled. 

Perrie laughed loudly, causing Zayn to beam despite his annoyance. 

"How's Liam been?" Josh inquired. 

"He's been great, Love," Perrie answered. "He misses his dads of course, but other than that."

"And Amber Lynn?" The singer asked once again. 

"She's lovely, Harry," Louis said, wishing he could be seeing Harry's gorgeous eyes in real life, as he found himself being mesmerized by them just over Skype. 

Harry grinned cheekily, his snake bite piercings moving with his smile. 

"Okay, loves, we have to go," Zayn announced. 

"We love you!"

"I love you, too,"

"Hug my son for me,"

"Kiss his eyebrow. He loves that,"

"Niall, you're being creepy,"

"Give Amber a kiss from me!"

"I love you!"

"I love you guys!"

"Make sure you-"

"Bye!!" Perrie exclaimed, finally shutting the computer with a laugh. 

"You ready for bed?"

"Yes ma'am,"

The two adults crawled under the duvet together. Soon they we're sound asleep lying next to each other. 

 

****

 

"Da-daddy," Louis felt a small hand grabbing at his t-shirt, stirring him from his rest. "Daddy!" Amber Lynn said more persistently, shaking her father. 

"Amber," Louis mumbled. He gave himself a couple of seconds to wake up. "Amber Lynn, what's wrong Glow Worm?"

"Papa's never going to come home," she said. 

That definitely woke Louis up. "Glow Worm," He sat up, wrapping his arms around his daughter. "What makes you say that?" 

"Because he always gone. Him, and Uncle Niall and Uncle Josh, and Uncle Zayn always leave for a very long time. They leave the four of us here while they go out and sing, but some of their singing is really scary. And there's all these screaming people that like Papa's band and their music. I always see magazines and TV shows, and they talk about how Papa can't be a real dad because he has tattoos. But I like his tattoos, Daddy. All these people who have never even met them say that Uncle Josh and Uncle Niall smoke around Liam and hurt him, but they never do that. Why do they say stuff like that, Daddy?"

Amber's words made Louis cry. He wanted to know where his daughter was seeing all of these magazines and TV interviews so he could maybe burn them. 

"I don't know, baby," Louis pressed his wet eyes to his daughter's sleep shirt. "But you're right. Those people have never met them. They don't know what wonderful people they are. That's why no one should listen to them."

"When's it going to stop?"

A sob racked Louis' body. He hugged Amber Lynn close. "I don't know Glow Worm, I don't know."

 

*****

 

"Uncle Lou, Aunt Perrie! Look at us!" Liam cried. 

Louis and Perrie both looked up from their books to see Liam and Amber all decked out in dress clothes. The clothes were really only meant for award shows and fancy dinners the kids were brought to, but now that more of the tour was in the past rather than the future, the two adults had nearly stopped caring. 

"You two look brilliant," Perrie declared. 

"You look dashing Li," Louis smiled at his godson. "And Amber Lynn looks beautiful, don't ya think?"

Liam turned to take in the younger girl and her fluffy, purple dress. Nodding his head the brunette boy said, "Yes she does."

Amber blushed, of course. 

Since they were so dressed up the two children obviously had to have a dance. Duh. 

Perrie YouTubed the Hokey Pokey and Liam and Amber Lynn had a blast. 

Louis took a photo of the two smiling and giggling like mad as they wiggled around. 

The blue eyes lad tweeted the kids picture saying: '@Louis_Styles_: look at Glow Worm and Tiny having a dance party! Think they'll let me join? [picture]'

It immediately got thousands of retweets and favorites, something that Louis had yet to get used to. 

A couple minutes later he tweeted: '@Louis_Styles_: don't forget DJ Edwards ! [picture]' an attached a photo of Perrie and her laptop. She was covering her eyes and smiling widely. 

Zayn replied with: '@realzaynmalik: ah don't hide ur beautiful eyes lovely! aha miss u you x :( <3'

The other lads tweeted about how cute their kids were and the fans responded with nothing but questions like, "why r liam and amber called glow worm and tiny ?"

Louis restrained himself from tweeting for the hundredth time that it wasn't "Amber" it was Amber Lynn. 

 

*****

 

"Our daddies come home tomorrow," Amber Lynn told Liam matter-of-factly. They had just finished their baths and were settled down in Amber's room reason picture books. 

Liam smiled wide, showing her his missing teeth. "Maybe we should go to sleep so then they'll get here sooner."

"Okay," Amber Lynn agreed. "I'll go get Daddy or Perrie to tuck us in."

Perrie was kissing both children goodnight not ten minutes later. Everyone in the house was excited for the band to get home.

Louis and Perrie stayed up quite late that night, talking and giggling about their dumb husbands. It was two in the morning before Louis knew it. Before Louis knew it the front door of his home was opening, and they could hear faint voices, suitcases being set down, shoes being taken off.

The brunette lad didn't know he could ever run that fast; maybe it was the ten months without Harry that carried him down the steps with Perrie flying behind him.

"Harry," Louis squealed, much like Amber Lynn would, practically jumping for joy while he bounded towards his husband.

"Hello, Love," The taller man smiled, eyes lighting up as he opened his arms to catch Louis.

"I missed you so fucking much," The older husband rushed out before planting his lips onto Harry's.

Zayn and Perrie had a very similar reunion, except with more tongue.

"Can we wake the kids up?" Josh asked hopefully, itching to see his son.

Louis snorted. "Yeah, if you wanna deal with them being grumpy all day tomorrow."

However, as soon as the blue eyed man finished speaking, Liam came running down the steps, followed by Amber Lynn.

"Daddy!" cried Liam jumping into Josh's awaiting arms.

"Tiny," The brown haired lad said fondly.

"And Papa," Liam added, unraveling himself from Josh only to reach out for Niall.

"Hey buddy," Niall kissed Liam's puckered lips. "You missed me more than Daddy, right?" He joked.

Liam nodded his head, as though Josh wasn't currently holding him. "Hey!" The older father exclaimed in offence.

"Wait- no I- I'm sorry Daddy!"

"We're just messing with you, squirt," Josh laughed, pecking his son's cheek. "I'm glad I have you back, I was getting pretty sick of your dad."

Niall's jaw dropped and he whacked Josh's tattooed arm. "Whatever, Devine."

Meanwhile, Amber Lynn was crying little five year old tears of joy on her father's shoulder. "I ha-ad a dream that- that you wer-ren't coming h-home! And I-" The small girl sobbed out before Harry shushed her quietly, kissing her temple repeatedly.

"It's alright, Glow Worm. I'm here and I won't be leaving for a while."

Louis smiled sadly at his husband's words. He wanted Harry to be able to tell her daughter that he was never leaving again, but he knew that wouldn't be able to happen until she was much older.

The group made their way into the living room where the adults opened a few beers and the kids fell asleep in between their parents. The band shared stories of tour, performing, and fans, while Louis and Perrie got to tell them all about Liam kissing Amber's cheek and the teeth the children had started loosing.

Zayn cried despite none of the kids being his own.

They were all together again, one big family; how they all preferred to be.


End file.
